


Fire

by sonikkuruzu



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, silly old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonikkuruzu/pseuds/sonikkuruzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly Mario themed short one shot I wrote in July 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that this is the best fanfic I've ever written :/

Mario ran along the large bridge with spikes all along the side, trying not to think about the lava underneath him. Spying Bowser’s latest castle in the distance, he sped up. He stopped just outside the large door, holding his side, willing the stitch to go away. It didn’t, and Mario pushed the door open, wincing at the pain. He’d met surprisingly little resistance. Due to Mario coming after the princess every time she was kidnapped, Bowser had started to become a little paranoid and normally doubled the Koopa guard outside. The only resistance Mario had come by was a small group of sleepy Goombas, a Pokey that was obviously lost and a Paratroopa playing with a tennis ball. Only the Pokey seemed to notice him and it looked like it wanted to ask for directions but was probably too scared. Mario didn’t blame it.

He picked up speed and, ignoring the stitch, sprinted through Bowser’s deserted castle. When he had run about as far as he could after long jumping over several lava pits and around an angry looking Fuzzy, he finally leaned against a wall, panting. After regaining his breath, he dashed to the door leading to the main room.

Mario kicked the door open and looked at Bowser with his arms crossed, who was at the other side of the large room, talking to a Thwomp. Hearing the sound of the door, he turned around and stared at Mario.  
“What?!” Bowser moaned. “I haven’t kidnapped your damn princess”  
“I know,” Mario replied. “I just wanted to ask if I could borrow some sugar”


End file.
